<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Терапия? Лучше подстригусь! by elleborosus, WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 (Star_Wars_Sequels)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398953">Терапия? Лучше подстригусь!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elleborosus/pseuds/elleborosus'>elleborosus</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_Sequels/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%20Sequels%202021'>WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 (Star_Wars_Sequels)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 - челлендж [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate History, Crafts, Gen, Handmade, Humor, Sewing, TF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Крафт, Фетровая игрушка, Шитье, хэндмейд</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:33:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elleborosus/pseuds/elleborosus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_Sequels/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%20Sequels%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда когда хочется крушить, достаточно просто найти хорошего мастера...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 - челлендж [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 3: Челлендж 2021, Челлендж WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Терапия? Лучше подстригусь!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <dl>

<blockquote>Всем известно, что Кайло Рен отличается вспыльчивым нравом. Так же всем известно, что новая прическа - это начало новой полосы в жизни. Поэтому, возможно, 9го эпизода могло бы не случиться, если бы Кайло вовремя нашёл себе нового мастера (парикмахера 😉).</blockquote>

<dl><div class="center">

<p></p>
<br/>
</div></dl>

<dl><div class="center">

<p></p>
<br/>
</div></dl>

<dl><div class="center">

<p></p>
<br/>
</div></dl>

<dl><div class="center">

<p></p>
<br/>
</div></dl>

<dl><div class="center">

<p></p>
<br/>
</div></dl>
</dl>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>